Last talk
by CherryPeach
Summary: "So... Sherlock, what are you doing here?" He didn't know. It was his heart that guided him in there and he couldn't help but follow it. [Post Reichenbach, just after the fall]


**Dear readers, if you ship Sherlolly, I think you will be glad to read this one shot. I am absolutely sorry for the Johnlock shipers, but I personnaly prefer Sherlolly. Sorry guys! And welcome for those who want to read, obviously! By the way, English is not my first language (I'm a French young writer but I really like to write in English) so let me know if there are some mistakes, please!**

 **SPOILER ALERT: You better not read this OS if you have not seen Sherlock Season 2 yet.**

 **Disclaimer: Well... All the credits to Moffat and Gattiss, of course (and also to Conan Doyle).**

* * *

 **LAST TALK  
**

The tall and fit man rushed through the doors of the empty building, opening them widely. His long coat was flying behind him as he hurried to reach the laboratory he was looking for. He needed to be there one last time before leaving. He actually didn't know the reason why and right now he couldn't understand his own mind. It was so unusual, so different. It wasn't about logic this time. It was different. It was about something new. All he could know was that he couldn't just go away without coming back here.

The last gates separating him from the room he wanted to be in burst open. He couldn't just gently open the doors, he had to be noticed. He loved to be noticed. And he couldn't help but smile because of the young scientist's shocked face he grew to like so much. Molly Hooper was standing in her white medical clothes, staring deeply at him.

"Hello again" the man said coolly.

"Sherlock…" she whispered. "Why are you here? You- you shouldn't."

"Not happy to see me?" he childishly pouted.

"No! I mean, yes! Yes, I am but you- they will recognize you and you must not-"

"I don't care. Human beings see, but they don't observe. They're stupid enough to see me in the street and act as if nothing happened because they wouldn't observe."

Molly nodded in disagreement.

"The whole mankind is not 'stupid', Sherlock."

"Of course, some people are smart" he casually replied while his iced-blue eyes were scanning her silhouette.

She shifted uncomfortably to escape his eyes but it was impossible. If Sherlock wanted to look at something, he did so without feeling concerned with people's discomfort.

"So" she coughed, "Sherlock, what are you doing here?"

The consulting detective opened his mouth to talk but he frowned and closed his mouth back. What was he doing here? He should have been in Baker Street with John. He should have reassured him about his 'death' even if he was forbidden to. He usually didn't care about the rules and he kept breaking them so why would he follow them this time?

But right now he wasn't thinking about Baker Street. And he wasn't really thinking about John. Oh, of course, he would miss John when he leaves however he didn't want to be in Baker Street with John. He wanted to be in St Bartholomew's Hospital. With Molly, obviously.

"I…" he said in a raspy voice. "I- Well, I don't… know."

Molly blinked and parted her lips to smile nervously.

"Wow. I guess this is the first time I hear you say 'I don't know'" she laughed and Sherlock frowned again. "I mean, it's good! It sounds good. You seem more… normal."

"Thank… you?" he hesitated. "Should I say 'thank you'?"

Molly nodded and then looked at Sherlock. She was going to miss him during the time he'll be gone.

She finally got used to Sherlock's invasions at any moment of the day, whether he was in a polite and talkative mood or not. Sherlock's presence in her laboratory had something reassuring. When he was here, she felt comfortable. Even if he wasn't talking a lot, she couldn't help but feel happy when he was next to her, peacefully playing with his microscope. And when he finally found out something, she liked to hear him explain his thoughts just so that he could claim that he was proud of him.

"Don't you feel like this place is where it all began?" Sherlock broke silence.

"What do you mean?"

"This place. This is kind of the very heart of everything we live in. Don't you think so?"

As Sherlock was passing by in the laboratory, memories rushed through his mind. Yes, this place was unique. Without this place, it would probably not be the same. Would it be better? Would it be worse? No idea. It would just be different.

"Sherlock, it's always hard to get you, but this time it is a real enigma."

The young man sneered and looked at Molly with playful eyes. He loved to see people's doubtful faces, it was always so funny.

"Come on! It's not that hard. In this place, we all have a common past." he asserted. "That's what makes it particular. I met a lot of people here, and without them, my life wouldn't be the same because they definitely changed it – and I can say I'm grateful."

"Him. I mean- Moriarty. You met him here." she suddenly recalled. "Because I was dating him at the moment."

Sherlock took a step closer and Molly stepped back, her back colliding with a table.

"Moriarty..." he whispered. "True."

"And... John. He- your friend, he brought him here."

"Yes. Alright. I met my archenemy here and also my roommate and assistant. But there's something else..." he mysteriously added.

His blue and green eyes were unchained to Molly's ones. She felt heat on her cheeks and her mouth was dry. Her hands were trembling and they were wet. These eyes always had this disturbing effect on her. She always felt vulnerable. As if she suddenly was nothing.

She wondered if other people had this kind of impressions when looking at the consultant detective. Probably not. The others were stunned by him, but they didn't seem as stupid as her in front of him. The other women acted normally with him. Like, Irene Adler… She was probably perfectly normal.

She loudly swallowed because it dawned on her that Sherlock was certainly referring to Irene Adler.

"Um... this woman? You know," she explained with a weak voice, "Mrs Adler. When you- when you recognize her body in here."

Sherlock kept getting closer to Molly but he let out an ironic laugh. Irene Adler...

"The Woman" he remembered. "It's been a while."

"She's supposed to be dead, isn't she?"

"Dead? Er- Yes, yes, of course. She is. Dead." he grinned.

Irene Adler was far away from being dead in Sherlock's mind, as well as in real life. He had had so much fun while playing with her and he wanted to play again. Did he miss Irene Adler? Of course he missed her. She was smart, she was clever and she was incredible. She was unique. She was the Woman and Sherlock couldn't forget about their common past.

"Anyway" he got his mind off his thoughts. "You still forget someone. Someone important."

Someone _really_ important.

Molly focused on his serious eyes. He was almost x-raying her.

She forced herself to think but it wasn't that easy. It's not like Sherlock had a lot of relations. He didn't had a lot of friends and most people he knew were enemies.

"She helped me through a lot of things" he hinted.

"Uh… She's a woman?"

"Obviously."

"Do you… D'you have a girlfriend?" she quickly asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes at her.

"No, Molly, I don't have a girlfriend" he took a step back, breaking their growing intimacy. "You're so blind, I can't believe it…" he sighed. "Can't you see the obvious when it's right in front of your eyes? It's fascinating how your minds are made. They can't find logic and they can't just observe, when observation is the most important thing to do. You always have to imagine tortuous situations and you hide behind beliefs that are completely unjustified and ridiculous instead of facing the real hints and the real proofs you can have."

"Then, who, Sherlock? Who?" she shouted.

She was crying. She wanted to hold it and she didn't want to cry in front of Sherlock because she knew he would say something horrible and mean. He always said hurting things without thinking about the consequences. She should be used to it, now. She was used to it, actually. She was used to hear these hurting things Sherlock always said and she knew she would do better not to cry. But it was too much. She had a nice yet disturbing moment with Sherlock, everything seemed to be okay, and he suddenly began to be so arrogant and vain, as always.

And this time wasn't like the others. This time was the very last time before he left. She didn't want her last memory of Sherlock to be those usual hurting things he said. She wanted this very last time to be unique and unforgettable and she wanted to make some memories. Good memories about him.

"Oh, for God's sake" he mumbled. "Of course, it's you, Molly!"

 _You_. Molly gasped. Shocked.

"You mean-"

She tried to speak but she couldn't find the words. They were stuck in her throat and she couldn't pronounce them.

"Yes! I mean _you_. Molly Hooper. No one else."

Her heartbeats dangerously increased. _Her_.

"You've always think you didn't count, Molly, but as I said to you sooner, you do count. You really count. You mean a lot to me. There are so many things I wouldn't have done without you. I trust you and I know you wouldn't let me down because you're Molly Hooper and I do know Molly Hooper is not that kind of person who lets her 'friends' down. You've always been there for me and even though you can say I'm totally unbearable, which is true, you have to know that you are important" he concluded.

Molly threw her arms around Sherlock's neck and brought her lips to his to kiss him. She couldn't stay still and silent anymore. Sherlock instinctively grabbed her waist but he froze and was absolutely unable to move. But feeling Molly's wet and full lips against his and her body pressed against his made him feel something special, something he had never felt before. He slowly began to move his lips too and they finally kissed.

Both of their hearts were beating fast. It felt so good. Dreams finally came true and Molly couldn't even believe it. She wanted this moment to last forever but she knew it had to stop. Though she desperately wanted to live this sensation again and again. People could say that Sherlock was a bad person. They could say that she deserved someone better. Yes, indeed, Sherlock was so obnoxious sometimes and it was pretty hard to stand him. Yes, indeed, she was still expecting to see her knight in shining armour. However, she wanted him to be Sherlock. She wanted him to be her knight in long and dark grey coat and black suit. People could say whatever they wanted, it wouldn't change anything because they simply didn't know about them.

"Molly…" he whispered.

"I know what you're gonna say. You have to go."

She swallowed and stared into his deep eyes. His pupils were dilated.

"I won't hold you back" she promised. "I know it's important but please, be careful."

"Molly…" he repeated. "I know what you're thinking. I know you'll hope for me to come back and I know that you will be disappointed" he sadly said.

"You _will_ come back" she nodded in disagreement.

"Let me finish" he ordered. "Promise me you won't wait for me. I'm not sure to be there soon. Maybe I won't even be back. It's a dangerous mission I'm going to do and I don't want you to have regrets because you would have waited for me and because I wouldn't have come back. It was one of the many risks with you knowing about this whole mission thing. If you had thought that I was dead, you would have cried but you would have known you couldn't take a step backwards and you would have just kept your life going" he wiped away her last tears. "Please, Molly. Be happy. Don't wait for me eternally because I'm not even sure I could give you what you want and what you deserve to have. Please, listen to me and be happy. Be the happiest woman on earth. You truly deserve it. More than anyone."

He leaned over and gently kissed her soft cheek. He then looked at her one last time – maybe the very last time – and he turned back with one last contrite smile. He opened the doors (and he peacefully did it for once) and he vanished.

"I know you'll come back, Sherlock" she vigorously said. "I know you will."

* * *

 **The end! Who else desperatly want Sherlolly to be true in season 4? And have you seen the new trailer? The 'I love you'! If only it could be to Molly... It'd be so gooooooooooood! Anyway, I really hope you liked this OS, and don't forget to post a review if you liked it, I like to read them and it helps a lot! Bye bye!**


End file.
